Somewhere, Somehow
by Cathamaria
Summary: Very short one-shot. Ranma and Akane's marriage didn't work, but somewhere in their hearts, they know they'll get another chance. Written to the verses of another poem I wrote a while back. :) Yeah, the whole poem thing is getting to be a habit...


**Somewhere, Somehow**

_Reflection from both Ranma and Akane's POV. Their marriage didn't work, but somewhere in their hearts, they know they'll get another chance... and are determined to wait until that day comes. Short, one-shot._

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ranma 1/2 series, the plot, or the characters.

----------

"Akane!" A voice called her, and she whirled around to see a black-haired boy perched atop the chain link fence. Immediately, she smiled. It had been so long since she'd seen him last... The boy smiled back and whispered that one word 'kawaii', winking as he did. But as all dreams do, this one faded, leaving the memory of his image to dance atop the fence where she'd often seen him perched before. Now there was only the sunset.

"Ranma," Akane whispered onto the passing wind as she continued on her way home. It had been a year now, since she'd seen Ranma's silhouette fading into the distance with his father, Genma Saotome. But one year of his absence could not erase more than three years worth of memories, most of how she'd come to fall in love with the boy her father was forcing her to marry. Why couldn't they have gotten married? Ranma and Akane? It would have been so right, because both had truly loved the other.

"I'm home!" she called from the front porch of the Tendo residence. She slipped off her shoes and went into the kitchen.

"Hello, Akane," her father answered from behind the kitchen counters, wearing, or course, Kasumi's old apron. She looked at him strangely, and he laughed. "Can't count on Kasumi to be doing any cooking here anymore. She's always at Dr. Tofu's, but that can't be helped. Can you believe my oldest daughter is finally getting married?" Akane smiled as her father laughed, but inside, she was still hurting... Why couldn't she have gotten married as well?

"Dad, I could have cooked dinner for us. You didn't have to."

"But you were late coming home dear... We might have starved. Did you enjoy yourself?"

Akane smiled and lied. "Oh, I was out with Rei, and we kind of lost track of time. Sorry, Dad," Akane smiled, and her father laughed again.

"Rei? Oh, you mean that nice boy who visited last week?" He winked at his daughter. "Of course you would lose track of time. Now go change and call Nabiki down here. Dinner's almost ready." Akane nodded and ran upstairs.

"NABIKI, O-NE-CHAN!" Akane shouted over the loud music blaring from her older sister's room. "DINNER'S READY!" She pounded on the door twice before flinging her own door open and going inside. She sat down for a moment on her bed and sighed deeply, wondering why she had lied about Rei. Rei was just a friend, and nothing more. A soft rapping came on the window, and her head jerked up. Outside, the black-haired boy was smiling again.

"Ranma," she whispered, making sure no one else heard, and she ran to the window and opened it. The cool evening breeze blew into the room, but the boy was not there. "Ranma."

Throwing on a comfortable pair of shorts and a top, she closed the window and ran back downstairs for dinner. Outside, on the roof, a boy answered to her. "Akane."

****

_Sometimes I wonder what you've been doing_

_All this time we've been apart._

_Are you alone or with someone else?_

_And do you still remember me?_

_I don't know why it had to turn out this way,_

_But it did and it can't be helped._

_But at least I know somewhere, somehow,_

_We'll make things right again._

****

"And where have you been, boy?" Genma asked as Ranma slipped into the house. It was nearly eleven, and even with Ranma's persistent speed, it took a long time to travel from Nerima back to Tomoeda.

"I was out with Sora, and it got late so I walked her home," he lied, and Genma nodded, believing. "I had dinner already, so I'm not hungry." Ranma walked past his father and up the stairs, leaving Genma alone in the Dojo.

"I'll pretend I believe you because I know that once you set your mind to something, you'll find a way to get back to it." Genma whispered so his son could not hear. "But I know you weren't with Sora. She called late this evening when you were out, asking where you were. I know you were in Nerima, but please, don't let Akane get hurt."

Upstairs, Ranma shut his door. "This is insane," he whispered. For a whole year he'd been running back and forth from Tomoeda to Nerima, just to see her. But did she want to see him? What if she hated him again? What if she didn't even remember? He looked out at the full moon.

"Akane, I wish you'd wait for my return, but if you don't, it's okay. As long as you're happy with the life you're leading." He turned around suddenly and grabbed his empty backpack. As quietly as he could, he packed his belongings. In an instant decision, he knew he was going back to China. He had to give Akane her space, and he needed to be alone.

Genma stood outside Ranma's room, listening to the quiet shuffling inside. He heard the window slide open, but he remained still. Ranma was leaving again, perhaps to be alone, but he'd return. Maybe not for a long time, but he'd return... one day. "Be careful, Ranma," he whispered, and as soon as he knew Ranma was gone, he opened the door and stepped into a room filled with his son's empty memories.

"Perhaps it's time I visited Tendo," he said quietly. "Friendships need mending as much as hearts."

****

_I've watched you living from day to day_

_And although we've lived apart_

_Every time I see you I can feel something_

_Tell me I still belong in your heart._

_I don't know why it had to turn out this way,_

_But it did and it can't be helped._

_But at least I know somewhere, somehow,_

_We'll make things right again._

****

Akane smiled, sad yet contented, as she placed the last of her most prized belongings into her backpack. After dinner she had decided something she had been wishing of since not more than a year ago. She slipped on her coat and climbed out the open window, taking one last look at the dojo she had called home since her childhood.

"Oh, Akane, are you sure you want to do this?" Kasumi whispered in Dr. Tofu's office. Akane nodded, and Kasumi lowered her head. "It's about time my little sister grew up and took control. But promise to come home if anything goes wrong."

"I promise," Akane said softly, and again, she disappeared out into the streets. She was going to find Ranma, and her heart would take her in the right direction. She was sure of it.

****

_We've lived our separate lives for too long now,_

_And I don't know how much longer_

_I can keep this mask that hides my sorrow._

_I want to see you smile once more._

_I don't know why it had to turn out this way,_

_But it did and it can't be helped._

_But at least I know somewhere, somehow,_

_We'll make things right again._

****

"Do you think they'll be alright, Tendo?" Genma asked the following morning; he had travelled to Nerima that previous night.

"They embarked on their own journeys, believing that perhaps their paths will cross again. They'll be okay," Tendo answered. "Somewhere along the line, we did something wrong, but somehow, they'll find a way to make things right."

Genma nodded as they continued to watch the sunrise. And what seemed like so many eternities later, somewhere on the distant, desolate roads of the untamed inland China, two pairs of lost eyes met, and their search was over.

"Ranma?"

"Akane."

****

_But at least we know somewhere, somehow,_

_We'll make things right again._

----------

Well... no comment here... random reader throws tomato cat ducks hey come on, I've never written Ranma fanfiction before! I'm only trying it out!! My next one will be better, I PROMISE!!! readers throw another tomato, a pop can, and a head of cabbage cat ducks again Fine. Be that way. cat slips on a banana peel as she tries to dodge the onslaught of overripe oranges So much for Ranma fanfics... o.O


End file.
